It started with an unopened bag of gram crackers
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Join me on my epic battle to contact the Z fighters and open my package of gram crackers. No real plot included.


Me: And welcome everyone, to my 5th DBZ fic! HURAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Piccolo: *Sweat drops*  
  
Me: ...............  
  
Piccolo: ..............  
  
Gohan: ..........I'm hungry.  
  
Piccolo: Shut it brat.  
  
Me: Piccolo!!!  
  
Piccolo: He ruined the moment  
  
Me: ..............  
  
Gohan: ................  
  
Piccolo: ................  
  
Me: ...........okay then.....  
  
Piccolo: What is this fic about?  
  
Me: You, Gohan, and gram crackers.  
  
Piccolo: *sweat drops*  
  
Gohan: *Sweat drops* Gram crackers?  
  
Me: You can flame me people! I don't think anyone will like it, since it's about....nothing! No real plot! At least....not yet.  
  
*Erie music plays*  
  
********************1 hour later*********************  
  
*Erie music is still playing. Gohan has fallen asleep, Piccolo is meditating, and I am eating a gram cracker before I can't open them*  
  
Me: Okay, on with the fic!  
  
*Piccolo falls onto Gohan, asleep*  
  
Me: WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
*Piccolo and Gohan jump, Piccolo falling sprawled on the ground and Gohan hanging onto a celling lamp*  
  
Me: NOW on with the fic!  
  
**********************************************  
  
It started with an unopened bag of gram crackers  
  
Chapter one: Madness begins!  
  
The message loomed closer and closer, the words etching into my head, slowly sinking in. I finally scream and run away, the TV following with the flashing message, DBZ has been cancelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking up. I looked around my room. My clock didn't show it's usual time.  
  
'That's odd,' I think to myself. I tried to turn on the TV but it didn't work.  
  
"What?"  
  
Next I tried the computer. I soon realized, we had blown a fuse. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
So I went on screaming about this for awhile. Here are some main points.  
  
"MY COMPUTER!....MY DBZ VIDEO!....I'LL MISS DBZ! I'LL MISS DBZ! I'LL MISS DB-wait. I won't miss it. I've got, HAILI!"  
  
So I dialed Haili, a good friend and a DBZ fan like myself. After two rings, she picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Haili!"  
  
"April? It's five in the morning you baka! Why are you calling me? You could've woke up my mom and brother."  
  
"Don't even start. I had a nightmare. Plus, I pulled a plug! No, I mean, I burnt a fuse. Hee hee."  
  
"So?"  
  
"No electricity, no DBZ. Could you tape it for me?"  
  
"Sure April." *Haili yawned* "I'm going back to bed. Night."  
  
"Wait! Haili I-"  
  
There was the click of the phone as she hung up.  
  
"Baka," I muttered as I hung my phone up.  
  
My parents were out of town for a month. A cruise. (not really but oh well) I was allowed to go to my friend's house whenever I wanted, mostly for food. I live in the USA. After cursing under my breath about Haili and how rude she was, I got hungry, so I went to the pantry!  
  
"Cereal? No. Granola bar? No. Gram crackers!"  
  
I pulled at the packet to open it, to no avail. I quickly searched the house for something sharp, but couldn't find anything. I tugged helplessly at the unopened bag of gram crackers. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. The Z fighters! DUH!  
  
I jump up and get dressed. But where do I find them? Japan! DUH..again! But I have no money. Use the money my parents left me for the month! DUH! So I went to the airport, and got on a well, you know..a plane.  
  
I was the only one on the plane. That was weird. "But," I reasoned. "It was five in the morning. Okay five thirty but who keeps count these days?" I soon fell asleep.  
  
That night, it was about ten o'clock. I stopped reading my book and suddenly the plane gave a huge jerk. "It's the weather! It's a huge storm! We're all gonna die!" the pilot yelled.  
  
So, I did the only sensible thing to do..I jumped. Okay, not that sensible. I held my gram crackers close, closing my eyes. Suddenly, someone caught me. I looked down and saw the endless fields below me, then looked up at my rescuer.  
  
"Piccolo!" I yelled triumphantly.  
  
Piccolo looked overly surprised to see that I knew him. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I'm a huge fan!"  
  
"Uh..right."  
  
Once we were safely on the ground, he asked where I lived.  
  
"The USA."  
  
"What are you doing way out here?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you to open my gram crackers."  
  
He looked down at me in disgust. "You took a plane here, to see me, and ask if I would open some baka bag of gram crackers?"  
  
"Yes. Except they are very good. Please?"  
  
"Nope, sorry kid. No can do."  
  
"But why?" I sniffed, giving him huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I don't waste my time on that kind of stuff."  
  
"Please?" I asked giving him my saddest look ever.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Darn. That always worked on my parents. So I did the next best thing..I screamed.  
  
"OW! Stop yelling! Please stop yelling." Piccolo begged. With his sensitive ears, I knew it would work.  
  
"Shut up you baka or I'll blast you!"  
  
I shut up.  
  
"Fine. Give me the stupid gram crackers."  
  
I gave them to him.  
  
He opened them.  
  
******Gasp******  
  
"You did it! You opened them! Thank you Piccolo!"  
  
"Don't mention it." He made to fly off but I grabbed his cape.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What now!"  
  
"I don't have anyway to get home."  
  
Piccolo sighed, before grabbing me and flying me home as I munched my now opened bag of gram crackers. Gohan soon joined us.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Hey there Gohan."  
  
"GOHAN!" I yelled.  
  
He seemed taken aback, before smiling and nodding. "Whats your name?"  
  
"I'm April."  
  
We finally arrived at my house. "Thanks guys. See you soon?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan answered. (He's 7...ok?)  
  
Piccolo just nods.  
  
"OK, see ya!" I walk inside, discovering my clock working. I stare at it. It reads, 12:00 A.M.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HOMEWORK ISN'T DONE!" I yell with a voice that should carry to the lookout.  
  
********************************next day****************************  
  
The next day, I climbed out of Haili's mom's car, to find the school..gone.  
  
"What happened?" I asked my favorite teacher Mrs. Roshke.  
  
"Some kid with black hair rushed everyone out of the school, and some green thing with a white cape blew up the school!"  
  
Haili and I looked at each other, than up at the sky. I see Gohan and Piccolo flying up there, smiling at me. I smile back. "Thanks guys," I mutter. They must have heard I didn't finish my homework. Haili's mom drove us to my house.  
  
"That was so weird!" Haili said.  
  
I nodded but thought to myself, 'but cool.'  
  
Little did I know, that that wasn't the weirdest thing that was going to happen to me over the next month. And I tell you, Piccolo blowing up your school and opening your bag of gram crackers is pretty weird, but very cool.  
  
***********************to be continued*********************  
  
There you go! The first chapter! YAY! A few comments at the bottom.  
  
First off, I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own DBZ. Just don't sue ok?  
  
Baka, is Japanese. I'm not Japanese, it's just one of the few words I learned while reading fanfiction.  
  
Also, when I mentioned eating a gram cracker before the fic, I really was! I was typing with one hand, and eating my gram cracker with the other! Only I ate like four..Well anyways, this story was inspired by Kittioto, talking about unopened pickle jars. So I thought about how I could never open packs of gram crackers. Read her fics too!  
  
Oh, my age is 12, and it was a Sunday night.  
  
Well, sneak peek for the next chapter,  
  
I get scared at night during a blackout. Who comes? After that chapter, I think the plot will start! Yay! (Not much of a plot yet lol) So read and review! 


End file.
